Field
The following disclosure relates to a messaging service system and a method for expanding a member addition operation in a messaging service.
Discussion of the Background
A messenger application may refer to a software that enables users to exchange a message and data in real time over a wired or wireless network. A mobile messaging service based on the messenger may support a multilateral chat service and a multilateral voice chat service, and may support transmission of files of various formats including images, video clips, and the like.
In the mobile messaging service, a first user may invite a second user to become a member or friend of the first user in the messaging service using contact information of the second user. The second user may be registered as a friend of the first user if the second user accepts the invitation of the first user.
Conventionally, the mobile messaging service may be limited in who the user may invite to join the messaging service. More specifically, the mobile messaging service may invite an additional user (e.g., a third user) of the messaging service to become registered as the first user's friend based on existing contact information obtained by the first user. Accordingly, the messaging service may be unable to invite additional users to become friends of the first user in the messaging service if their contact information is not known to the first user.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.